


I Was Put Together Wrong (Still I Was Made For You)

by joidianne4eva



Series: Friday Prompt Posts [2]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who asked Jensen what he thought about the whole soul mate malarkey would get the same answer. First and foremost he thought it was all a load of bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Put Together Wrong (Still I Was Made For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts).



> Huge thanks to el_gilliath and Nagasvoice for the read through and beta, you two are awesome!

Anyone who asked Jensen what he thought about the whole soul mate malarkey would get the same answer. First and foremost he thought it was all a load of bullshit. It was just fate’s way of fucking with all of them because seriously, if they were doing this, couldn’t they have left something useful, like a date of birth? But no, all any of them wound up with was a few letters branded onto their wrists and a life of heartache.

It wasn’t all bad because look at his mom and dad; Two people who’d signed up for the armed forces of different countries and who, by all accounts, shouldn’t have met at all, but they had. It was the kind of fairy-tale that people told their kids about. His parents had recounted the story so many times that both he and and his sister Jasmine knew it by heart. As a kid Jensen had even believed it, believed that true love and happiness was completely possible, because how hard was it to find the right person with your initials tattooed onto their skin? He’d continued believing until Robert left Jasmine, introducing the woman who he claimed was his true soul mate and Jensen’s hopes had broken with Robert’s nose. He took a vindictive pleasure from cracking his knuckles whenever Robert decided to show his ugly mug, he’d never seen someone change colour so quickly. Jensen wasn’t even a bit sorry.

He was the one who’d had to put Jasmine back together while his niece, Bethany kept asking when her dad would come back. Jensen was the one that sat up late at night and rubbed his sister’s shoulders as she cried her heart out, muffling the sounds so that she wouldn’t wake Bethany. And when Jasmine decided to get the bracelet to cover her wrist Jensen had been there with her.

Jensen bought his own bracelet that very day because true love was a fucking myth that only happened once in a blue moon.

The older he got and the more people he met, the more he realized that he’d been more right than he’d thought at first. After Jasmine started to pull her life back together, Jensen enlisted because staying in one place meant that people would ask about the bracelet and Jensen could only come up with so many deflections before he got pissed off.

So he signed up and when he got assigned to his new team no one asked about his bracelet. Jensen slotted neatly into the space that was left behind by their previous tech. If he caught Pooch staring at his wrist more than once or if he found his eyes straying to where Roque’s own mark should be, nobody commented. Jensen knew that Roque had had a mark, the hacker could still make out the outline, like a shadow trying to press its way back to the surface. Jensen didn’t want to know what Roque had done to get rid of it the first time but he understood why the man might have done it.

“We don’t ask and none of you have to tell. We’ve all got stories,” Clay had told him, holding up his own heavily tattooed wrist. Jensen couldn’t make out the man’s marks amongst the intricate coils of the ink and he found himself tugging at his own bracelet because that was all Clay’s marks were. The tattoos covered up something that his CO couldn’t change, just like Roque’s scars. Clay caught him staring and the man’s lips quirked into a bitter smile. “No matter how much you try to hide it, this shit will always come back to haunt you, just remember that.”

Jensen still wasn’t sure if Clay had been talking to him or if he’d been telling Jensen a little of his own story, but the fact that the man had been willing to do either was enough to let Jensen know that he was in the right place.

Fuck the happy ending; he had three teammates that he could depend on and a family waiting for him back home. It was a helluva lot more than most people could claim. He wasn’t about to be ungrateful.

But that didn't mean that he could forget the letters branded on his wrist either, not when it felt like they'd been seared onto his brain and his soul.

*O*

"Listen up, team!" Clay's voice yanked Jensen from his sleep and he flailed for a second before he realized that he was still on the sofa at base. Glaring at the ceiling for a moment Jensen turned his head so that he could see the man.

Clay was standing in the doorway, eyes narrowed as he looked at them and Jensen could feel the upcoming lecture in his bones, so he sat up, because one could never face Clay's rants lying down.

Roque was still sharpening his knives. The only indication that he'd even noticed Clay's presence was the fact that he'd taken his boots off the table. Pooch on the other hand was focused on their CO. Jensen snorted at that because Pooch was always the teacher’s pet.

"As you all know, we're down a sniper." Clay paused here and  glared at Roque who started to sharpen his knives with even more attitude. Jensen really needed to learn that trick because the way that it made Clay’s eye twitch was funny as hell.

In all honesty if Roque hadn't scared off the little pissant, one of them would’ve. It was one thing for someone to be annoying but when you started to be annoying and nosy, that was a bad fucking combo and yes Roque could have taken an approach that didn't require stitches but how much fun would that be? "And I'm not going to start pointing fingers because I was going to get rid of the idiot myself but that doesn't mean that I want to deal with that shit again because none of you are offering to do my paperwork," Clay continued and Jensen snickered, of course they weren't offering that shit was like hell on earth. Jensen choked down the sound as Clay continued because the last thing he needed was to be the sole recipient of another one of Clay’s ‘I’m judging you’ looks. "What I'm trying to say is we've been assigned a new sniper and I'd like for him to last at least more than a month, so anyone who's got problems with him had better suck it the fuck up."

"I ain't sucking up shit if he's as annoying as that last one," Roque muttered and Clay side-eyed him.

"You'll be happy to know that this one doesn't talk a lot. Apparently if he has his own way he doesn’t talk at all and he's one of the best that they've got. The only reason we've got him is because he requested the team."

"Not to rain on anyone's parade especially since you've got a sparkly new sniper but the only people who request this team are crazy or on their way to being crazy, I mean look at Roque." Jensen smirked, ducking down when Roque's head snapped in his direction.

"I will gut you in your sleep, Jensen," Roque growled but Jensen just waved him off because Roque was a big teddy bear….just one that came with more knives than a kitchen.

"The Pooch doesn't care why he wanted in as long as he's a good sniper," Pooch cut in and Jensen nodded in agreement because the last thing they needed was a shit lookout.

Clay’s gaze shifted to Roque who finally dropped his knives. “I won’t skin him if he’s less annoying than Blondie over there,” he offered up and Jensen blew him a kiss because Roque loved him really, he just didn’t want to admit it in the not so cold light of day.

Clay nodded at them because that was the best he was going to get without threatening them with paperwork and they all knew it. That was why Clay was the leader, he knew just how far to push before he started handing out paperwork like they were still in high school and getting detention….also Clay was evil, which helped in the whole leading a group of crazy people thing.

Jensen kept his expression blank until Clay stomped off before he turned to Pooch with a smirk. “Bet you ten bucks that Roque tries to kill the new guy in two days.”

“The Pooch isn’t betting with your crazy ass,” Pooch huffed because he was a sore loser and Jensen had an awesome poker face, it was like the lovechild of a grin and a sneeze.

“I might kill you if you don’t shut the hell up,” Roque growled and Jensen flopped back onto his seat dramatically. It looked like if he wanted to be entertained he was going to have to wait for their new teammate.

*O*

Jensen sucked in a sharp breath, his eyes glued to the man following their CO. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Clay had gotten them a tiny Mexican and while a part of Jensen’s mind pointed out that the man wasn’t necessarily a Mexican, the majority of his brain that was currently connected to his dick, stomped all over that because there was hotness ahead.

The soldier’s hat was perched just high enough to block the rays of the sun without casting the rest of his face into shadows and Jensen let his eyes roam over the man’s features, lingering on his lips for a beat.

Jensen might have had a type and that type might just be walking towards him but he wasn’t gonna admit that shit to anyone.

“J, if you start drooling I’m letting Roque kick you in the balls.”Pooch’s voice made Jensen start and he sat up so that he could glare at his teammate who was perched on the arm of his sofa.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, Linwood,” he shot back as he surreptitiously swiped his hand across his face, smirking when it came away dry. Before he could add to the statement Clay cleared his throat and Jensen refocused on the two men.

“This is Carlos Alvarez, our new sniper.” Clay introduced the sniper and Jensen was on his feet in a second because hey the guy might be straight or married so Jensen was getting all his touching in right now before his mouth sent the sniper running for the hills.  

Clay cocked a brow as Jensen stepped forward but didn’t say anything when the blond held out his hand to the sniper.

“Jacob Jensen and might I say that it’s nice to meet someone sane, at least I’m assuming you’re sane but if you’re not, we won’t judge well, Roque might judge, he’s the big guy in the corner who’s probably glaring at me right now….” Jensen trailed off when he realized that Alvarez was staring at him in what could have been awe, but on the sniper’s face it looked like a hint of confusion.

“Just Jacob Jensen?” he asked. This time Jensen was the confused one. People didn’t really dwell on his name, it wasn’t exactly strange after all.

“Jacob Anthony Jensen unless my mom’s been lying to me,” he laughed and it took him a moment to catch the look that the sniper shot at his bracelet. The room froze as Alvarez held out his left hand and Jensen couldn’t stop himself, he glanced at the dark lines on the man’s skin and the world seemed to crash down around him.

Even as Carlos’ hand gripped his Jensen’s mind was running the statistics, the possibility that the JAJ emblazoned on the sniper’s wrist could be someone else’s initials, that Carlos could be someone else’s soul mate. The numbers raced through his head because happily ever after was a fucking myth, he’d seen enough to know that but when the man’s lips curled into a small smirk all the numbers vanished.

“You are a hard man to find, Jacob Anthony Jensen,” Alvarez muttered.

Jensen couldn’t help but grin.

“You think that was hard, wait until you try living with me!” he replied, freezing when his brain caught up with his mouth.  Carlos just released his hand and took a step back.

“I have never met a challenge I did not like,” the sniper shot back, and in the dying light of the evening sun Jensen let himself hope.


End file.
